To Be Sad On Christmas Eve
by Reasons For Laughing
Summary: the tittle sucks. angst at the start, happy-ness at the end. Lil christmas fic....Duo gets all sad and Heero cheers him up NO RELATIONSHIPS


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
DEDICATION: This one's for Spike. You're the best. Merry Christmas.  
  
POV CHECK: Duo, kay?  
  
***************  
  
I don't think they noticed when I left. I don't think they'd care if they did...they were way too drunk. I'm not the only ditching Christmas, though. Heero decided that he'd miss out on listening to Frosty the Snowman in forty-three different languages and getting so drunk that all the different languages (including the ones they speak) all start to sound like incoherent babbling. Except while I stand on the roof, freezing my butt off, he's sitting downstairs typing something on his oh-so-precious laptop.  
  
Okay, whatever. I don't care. I can enjoy myself in the freezing cold. Just watch me. It's better than going down to my room and spending time with a guy who would be more than happy to ignore me. Well, that's life I guess. My life anyway. I annoy everyone, so while I act like everyone loves me, most people hardly ever talk to me. And then there's Heero. Heero is...well Heero. And while sometimes, he acts like I'm his best (and only) friend, other times he never says a word. He's always so quiet. Sometimes I wonder if he was always this way.  
  
I reach up to my neck for the little cross that has ridden there since...since I can remember. My hand doesn't find it like it always has before. Damn it! I must have dropped it. After about five minutes searching franticly for my necklace, but I know I won't find it. I must have lost it somewhere. Damn it all!  
  
I can feel footsteps. That means that someone has found me. Oh dear god in heaven, why do you torture me so? I slip on my jester mask [1] and tune up my smile to a 3,000 watt smile. And then I turn around. I can feel my smile fade a little. From, like, 3,000 watts to like, 5. Mr. Perfect Soldier decided to take time out of his busty schedule to say hi to lil ol' me. Should I feel honored? I don't. I feel like I'm about to have a mental brake down.  
  
"Why aren't you downstairs, getting drunk?" He's still pretty far away, but I can hear him. "Why aren't you?"  
  
He walks over to me, like he's my best friend. Has he forgotten that he was just ignoring me? He hands me a small package.  
  
"Sorry." he says all quietly.  
  
"For what?" I ask. I never have any idea with him.  
  
"For being a jerk." I open the package, and inside is this little cross with a gold snake wrapped around it. The snake had ruby eyes and looked as though it was staring at me. But it was so beautiful.  
  
"I saw it at a store I was in...it looked like something you would like....so I got it. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Thank you Heero!" I ran in for a hug. Then I remembered. "Oh. Right. No hugs. Sorry." Heero shrugged. Then leaned forward and gave me a hug. "Heero...?" Wasn't he mad? No, he was laughing.  
  
"You should really see your face."  
  
"Shut up. Well, I have a present for you too. It's in my room, let's go." Heero raised his eyebrow. Every since he saw that movie....yeah that one, it's become a bad habit of his. Whatever. So we go down to my room, and a pull out this little present that almost looks like it less than ten bucks, tops. It's in a box, but that doesn't help its looks. Much. Whatever. C'mon, Like I can spend lots of money between my acting, waitering and like fifty-five other jobs I do just to get the rent out.  
  
He reaches out and open's the little box. I really had no idea what to get him....I knew what not to get him, though. So I got him these little pins. Five of them saying, "It's all about me", "And since when do I care?", "Am I supposed to answer that?", "Your village called, they're missing their idiot" and two others. I desperately wanted to get him one that said "Don't hate me because I'm cute. Hate me because your girlfriend says so.". It's the male version of "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am." Once again, whatever.  
  
So he opens it, looks at all of them, and starts cracking up. Yay. Maybe I did something right. For once. But then he turns to me.  
  
"I think we should go downstairs with the others now."  
  
"And do what? Get drunk and listen to Frosty the Snowman?"  
  
"Well, I heard that they moved on to Jingle Bells now." I started laughing. It was actually pretty funny.  
  
So we walked downstairs and everyone's drinking still. I picked up a drink and he picked up a beer...or something else in a bottle. Whatever.  
  
"Um...yo...earth to the current occupants of Quatre's oversized living room." Everyone's looking at me now. Good. "Ah, yeah. I want to make a toast. Yeah. Damn I feel slow and...slow. Ha ha.. Okay. Yeah. I want to toast to friendships." Everyone raised their glasses. And we drank. And everyone laughed at the pins that Heero had so nicely placed on the front of shirt.  
  
Okay...so maybe this Christmas was really cool. Maybe. Okay, and maybe it's nice to have some friends. Okay, really nice. Okay, whatever. Merry Christmas. *************  
  
Angel Of Reincarnation: well wasn't that cheery? Oh, yeah, and if ya know someone you really care about who didn't have any friend's till they met you, send it too them.  
  
Duo: I swear if you ever write fluff or anything close, about me, I will kill you.  
  
Spike: I didn't like it....it wasn't deep  
  
Angel Of Reincarnation: hon, this ain't school. Learn to deal with life.  
  
Spike: blah.  
  
Angel Of Reincarnation: ^.~ Yay, please review. 


End file.
